


The Hunt for Knowledge

by Random_fandom_girl



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_fandom_girl/pseuds/Random_fandom_girl
Summary: Fenrys and Terrin search for the lost city of scholars. They bump into an old friend along the way.
Relationships: Fenrys/Vaughan (Throne of Glass)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius sat on the steps of the ruin of the once great Library of Orynth. There was no way, even with the help from surviving Terrasen scholars, there was no way that they could retrieve all the lost knowledge. Countless numbers of priceless texts had been lost in the attack from Adarlanian forces, ordered by King Dorian Havilliard Sr. She turned to call over her shoulder

“ _We’d better go. The others will be waiting”_

A head popped up from behind a collapsed pillar. Terrin Westfall had the same hair and eye colour as his brother, but that was where the resemblance ended. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides as if he wasn’t quite sure where to put them. He was fairly tall and, no matter how much he was fed, it looked like a strong wind could easily blow over his skinny frame. He was much more comfortable around books than people, and despite not saying anything about the matter, it was obvious that he desperately wanted to visit the library, even if there were no books inside, so Aelin had offered to take him herself.

He wandered back over to her, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process, and Aelin hid a small smile as they walked to the carriage that awaited them. She gave a nod to the driver to head back to her court, and the lunch that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ random--fandom--girl


	2. Chapter 2

Fleetfoot yelped joyously and ran towards Aelin wagging her tail madly. A large white wolf followed her at a slower pace. Aelin didn’t know if it was normal for wolves to smirk, but that was definitely the expression on Fenrys’ face as Fleetfoot turned her attention to Terrin, jumping up, and toppling him over onto the ground. Terrin stood up, dusted himself off and excused himself, mumbling something about an essay he was working on and wanted to get back to. There was a flash and Fenrys shifted, the golden-haired male looking thoughtful as the younger Westfall retreated away from them and the inevitable social interaction that always took place whenever Aelin returned.

“ _Do you reckon he’d want to come?_ ”

Aelin met his question with a confused look. Fenrys explained,

“ _I’m going East soon, to find the Lost Scholars and see what they can do to help us. I think it’s exactly the kind of thing that Terrin would want to do”_

Aelin laughed

“ _Nobody in their right mind would want to go on a long journey with you_ ”

Fenrys gave her a lazy grin

“ _What do you mean? I’m an absolute delight to be around”_

A voice came from behind them

“ _Absolute nuisance more like”_

The silver-haired male suggested as he came over and wrapped an arm around Aelin. She beamed up at her mate as Fenrys grumbled about being ganged up on. Turning to him, she said,

“ _I feel that this conversation could be continued over dinner. It would be rude to keep the Westfalls waiting”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr  
> @ random--fandom--girl


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter with another familiar character.

As they casually made their way into the entry hall, they noticed a small gathering. Coming closer, they realised that their friends were surrounding a tall man with black hair. Upon hearing them, he turned around, showing steel-gray eyes.

"Nox!"

Shrieked Aelin, shoving everyone aside in her mission to hug him, knocking Aedion into a pot plant in the process.

"In the flesh"

Nox gestured dramatically at himself,

"I just arrived-"

"Through a window I might add",

Cut in Lysandra, helping her husband brush soil off his clothes.

"Minor detail."

muttered Nox. 

"Anyway, as I was saying before that interruption, I just arrived, and I was greeted by your charming friends."

He aimed a wink at Ren, hiding at the edge of the group, who blushed and looked incredibly interested in a stone pillar. Aelin noted this and thought that it would make an excellent addition to the official match-making document of Terrasen (a piece of parchment in her bedroom that only herself and Lysandra knew about). 

"Well, I'm incredibly hungry. Nox, would you be interested in roast chicken?"

"What kind of madman would turn down roast chicken?"

Replied the thief, with an easy grin. 

"TO THE DINING ROOM"

Aelin announced, linking arms with Fenrys and skipping in the direction of the dining room, the male skipping just as eagerly as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.  
> Also I really ship Nox/Ren  
> Come find me on Tumblr   
> @/ random--fandom--girl


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terrin is an awkward plant boi.

Once everyone was happily sat at the table, with copious amounts of roast chicken on their plates, Fenrys turned to Terrin, who was seated to his left.

"So, what's that you're reading?"

Terrin jumped, nearly knocking over his drink, and blushed bright red as everyone turned to see him clutching a large book to his chest. Fenrys cackled.

"You weren't quite as subtle as you might have hoped. Let's have a look"

He grabbed the book, Terrin quietly squeaking at his rough treatment of it, and read aloud the title.

"A History of Agriculture in Fenharrow. What the hell are you reading this for? Pass the gravy"

Aelin snorted.

"I suppose that's one of your new catchphrases. Sorry to break it to you, but we don't understand what 'pass the gravy' means."

"It means, 'pass the gravy, my potatoes aren't soaked enough' "

Fenrys huffed. Laughing, Aedion passed the gravy to him. Terrin shrunk back into his chair, fiddling a loose thread in his sleeve.

"It's interesting"

He muttered. Fenrys shrugged.

"Fair enough kiddo. How do you feel about a mysterious kingdom of peace in the East, which may or may not have helpful scholars. It probably has plants as well"

Aelin facepalmed. 

"What Mr Moonbeam is trying to say is that he's going to the Eastern kingdom but he needs someone to go with him and listen to his incessant chatter."

Terrin nodded

"I'll think about it."

He mumbled, seeming to shrink down into his chair even more.

Gavriel gave Fenrys and Aelin an exasperated look from where he was sat next to Evangeline. A loud squawk, made everyone turn to face Lysandra, who was glaring at Fenrys and holding up a gravy boat.

"You've finished it all off! I find it hard to believe that your potatoes need that much gravy, you greedy pig"

Fenrys gave an apologetic smile, the effect of which was somewhat ruined by the fact that he had a mouthful of gravy and potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my Tumblr url to randomfandomnerd (the double dash thing was annoying me)

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates should be posted


End file.
